


Dragon vs Princess

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Martial Arts, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: I just wanted to write Corrin and Lucina sparring cause that sounded like fun.  Nothing deep here. (Made a slight edit near the end.)





	Dragon vs Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Corrin and Lucina sparring cause that sounded like fun. Nothing deep here. (Made a slight edit near the end.)

Corrin and Lucina danced to the familiar song of bamboo slamming against each other as they clashed in sync to their strikes, a battle of spear vs blade. Not one movement was wasted, the two princesses fiercely trying to get the upper hand against one another. Lucina utilized the range of her weapon to its maximum potential yet was finding it difficult to capitalize as Corrin continued to deftly parry Lucina’s strikes. With each step that Corrin took to get closer, Lucina would move two steps backward and the struggle continued. Lucina switched from swings to thrusts, lunging the wooden spear to poke through Corrin’s guard and gain the upper hand, yet Corrin proved to be resourceful – quickly using the space in between thrusts while blocking to get within Lucina’s space.

Lucina clicked her tongue behind her teeth as she saw Corrin moving in and brought the spear closer to her in a horizontal position to block the Manakete’s overhead strike. The sound of wood clashing echoed loudly, and the two princesses were locked in a stalemate. Their weapons pushed against each other, toes gripping the mat tightly as they tried to win the test of strength. Their breathing was ragged was from the exertion, their hairs long loosened from their ties and sweat dripped from their chins. Despite the fierce fight, both women shared smiles as they reveled in the conflict.

In a flash, Lucina shifted the staff upwards and butted the shaft under Corrin’s chin. The Manakete let out a grunt and her stance wavered, giving Lucina the opportunity to grab Corrin’s collar and throw the noble over her shoulder. Corrin’s back slammed hard onto the mat and within seconds the tip of Lucina’s spear was pointed directly at Corrin’s throat. A hush fell over the dojo with nothing, but heavy breathing until Lucina finally broke the silence.

“It would appear that I win this round.” Lucina smiled before extending a hand. “I believe that puts me ahead.”

Corrin let out a short laugh, “I think you miscounted, we are even.” Corrin accepted Lucina’s hand and was pulled up to her feet. Lucina looked towards the entrance and saw the sky bearing the colors of reds and oranges.

“Goodness, it’s this late already? How long have we’ve been fighting?” Lucina asked while using her sleeve to wipe the sweat off her brow.  “We should head to the spring and freshen up.”

“Wait, let’s do one more round,” Corrin said. Lucina turned to face Corrin with a brow raised.

“Corrin, we’ve been fighting for hours. I’m sure we can continue this some other time.” Lucina responded.

“I know, but I really like fighting you.” Corrin said, “Reminds me of when I used to spar with Xander back in the Northern Fortress. He’d always push me to my limit as he knew it’d meant that I would one day be chosen to leave.” Corrin gripped her shiai tightly. “Besides I uh, don’t really want to leave before I get a win on you.”

Lucina laughed, “I swear you are as competitive as Severa.” She smiled before taking a stance with her staff, “Very well, I’ll answer your challenge. Winner takes all as they say.”

Corrin returned the smile before taking a stance of her own. She raised the wooden sword in a stance that Lucina recognized as one that Ryoma used quite frequently. The two exhaled, slightly inching themselves closer. With a combined roar, the two rushed each other and the sounds of wood echoing in the dojo echoed once again. The ferocity of their strikes never wavering despite their exhaustion.

Lucina shifted her position and started lunging her spear repeatedly, forcing Corrin back step by step. Corrin grunted against each blow while Lucina maintained the upper hand. A final stab attempt saw Lucina getting her attack repelled and Corrin swinging her leg to slam the tip of the spear onto the mat. Lucina’s weapon was suddenly trapped underfoot and before she could make the attempt to pull away, was in the receiving end of a kick by Corrin. The force of the blow was enough to separate Lucina from her weapon, Corrin stepped forwards with eyes focused like a shark smelling the blood in the water with a swift flick of her wrist, struck Lucina’s head with her wooden sword.

Lucina let out a sharp cry of pain before collapsing on to the floor, sprawled on her back. Corrin pointed her weapon towards Lucina, planting her foot onto Lucina’s chest as the two breathed heavily once again. After a moment, Lucina laughed while massaging her head.

“Oh, that’s a loss for me then.” Lucina smiled, “I concede this time.”

Corrin flashed a toothy grin in return, “There, now I’m up one.” Corrin retracted her weapon and extended her free hand to which Lucina accepted and was pulled up to her feet.

“I believe by my count, we are even,” Lucina responded breathlessly. Corrin smiled widely as she walked back to grab Lucina’s fallen spear.

“Well if that’s the case, want to go another round?” Corrin asked.

“Another time,” Lucina waved her hand. “I’m afraid that I do not share your large amounts of stamina.”

Corrin shrugged, holding the spear in one hand and her sword in the other as the two started walking out of the training area.

“So,” Lucina started speaking, “When you had mentioned that you liked fighting me, I can say with confidence that the feeling is mutual. To be able to fight as ferociously as we do and not have to worry about my life ending if I don’t, feels quite liberating if I’m being honest. Not even Severa can push me to my limit like you can, ah!” Lucina eyes went wide for a brief moment. “Please don’t tell her I said that. She would never let me hear the end of it.”

“My lips are sealed,” Corrin said reassuringly much to Lucina’s delight. “But it makes me glad to hear you say that. If you ever want to train with me just say the word.”

Lucina nodded before letting out a groan as she stretched her arms, “So, shall we head towards the Hot Springs?”

“Lead the way,” Corrin said, motioning Lucina towards the direction where the Hot Springs were located to rest their tired bodies.

  
  



End file.
